


Josh's Ex's Colleague Is A Lovestruck Fool

by Lion_owl



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, S3E4, just a little thing that popped into my head after s3e4, references to s3e3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/pseuds/Lion_owl
Summary: Nathaniel's reading through the files in the trentvelope (i think i coined that) and asks George to come over





	Josh's Ex's Colleague Is A Lovestruck Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IntoTheStardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheStardust/gifts).



> i ship them so much and i managed to drag jess down with me yass

He’d been about to go to bed when his phone alerted him to an incoming text:

_need your help._

He ignored it.

_rebecca’s house, we have a problem._

He sighed. It had been raining all evening, and he had sat in front of the hearth fire in his fluffy pyjamas binging some show on Netflix; it really wasn’t conducive to a desire to go out at gone nine o’clock.

 _now._ A third text arrived.

With another sigh and a whisper to the universe not to let this get him fired again, he shot off a response: _no nathaniel, i’m busy._

The response was in a few seconds after he sent it.

_she yelled scathing insults at everyone and ran away and now she’s missing._

Damn it.

 _fine,_ he replied. _but you better apologise to penny_

Cursing himself, he got dressed quickly and grabbed his keys. It was only a five minute drive until he was at Penny’s house, just in time to see her get out of a car before it pulled away.

“Hey,” he called, from where he was leaning on her garden wall. “how’d it go?”

“What are you talking about?” she asked, but her smitten smile belied her innocence.

“You and Sam. Are you going to try and tell me it wasn’t a date?”

“It went great!” she admitted, jumping excitedly. “I’m so happy!”

He grinned. “I’m thrilled for you.”

“Thank you. Anyway what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I have a favour to ask. Remember that time I pretended to be your boyfriend to make Sam jealous?”

“You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend,” she realised.

“If it’s not too much trouble. Nathaniel’s demanding my presence and I want to tell him he’s interrupting my date.”

“Nathaniel?” she narrowed her eyes. “He’s the one that’s got that ridiculous obsessive infatuation with that Rebecca woman from work and has repeatedly fired and rehired you and couldn’t even remember your name for months?”

“Please,” George begged. "You're already dressed for the occasion"

“You’re an idiot,” she said, but started walking to his car anyway.

“Thank you. Look at it this way: he’s in crisis and I’m the one he wants there… even if he is in crisis over Rebecca disappearing.”

“You shouldn’t have encouraged him to go after her in the first place.” She said

“But… it meant I got to spend time with him. He let me massage his shoulders!”

She laughed. “he better be worth it.”


End file.
